


【龙獒|獒龙】猫的讨薪 （PWP）

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 其实是个番外。但正文还没有。马龙是只猫。有一天他不小心嗑了猫薄荷。





	【龙獒|獒龙】猫的讨薪 （PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 无权利。  
> 禁一切。

张继科把鹦鹉周雨和金毛幼崽小胖送到乐乐宠物之家，临走的时候还忍不住千叮万嘱：“周雨，你别老什么都给小胖吃；小胖，你吃周雨的小米也就罢了，不要偷冰箱里的鸡蛋，你偷鸡蛋也就罢了，不要连着鸡蛋皮一起吃……”  
鹦鹉周雨在一旁扇扇翅膀，说：“知道了，知道了！”  
也不知道是真知道还是假知道。王皓过来拍拍张继科的肩：“哎，放心，有我呢。”  
张继科说：“拜托皓哥了！”  
“一只羊是赶两只羊也是轰嘛，”王皓送他出门，“对了，听秦老师说，你家那只白猫……该不会现在还没找回来吧？”  
张继科的表情一下阴沉了下去。  
“龙崽都走丢三个月了。”张继科说，“我怕……”  
王皓摸了摸他的背——可能是宠物医生下意识用了安抚狗的动作——安慰道：“你家龙崽那么聪明，肯定不会有事的。”  
“哎，”张继科也笑了笑，“总之谢谢哥了，回来一起吃饭！”

张继科回到车上，坐进驾驶座，他男朋友坐在副驾驶，导航调到了他们要去参加立项发布会的另一座城市。张继科是个编剧，过去总是跟着剧组东奔西跑，近一两年自己有了工作室才安定一些，家里养了一只接一只宠物。三个月前房子里又有了个男朋友。马龙这个男人在张继科小区里第一次出现，就跟他回了家，随后不清不楚地滚到了一起。搞文学的都有点信命，张继科觉得他跟马龙投契得像认识了半辈子，不是矫饰可为，只有命中注定，所以也就不必防备，两个人就这么恋爱同居了。  
因为立项的是张继科一个有名的本子，所以编剧必到不可，之后有酒会，圈内人都是借这种机会聊合作的。马龙不会放心张继科一个人在酒局，跟在他身边给他挡酒。这个行业有同性伴侣也很正常，同业的人都不多问。  
“科科！”一个合作过的女演员大大咧咧地喊。马龙面对张继科背向女演员的方向，一瞬间回过头。女演员端着两杯酒走过来：“哎呀好久不见了，哟，这是你朋友？您好，嗨早知道我多拿杯酒了！”  
马龙抿嘴笑了笑：“不用，我就是来替他喝酒的！”  
张继科勾着马龙的肩跟女演员说话，马龙习惯性地拿过酒杯，一口就是小半杯。女演员也啜着另一杯同样的鸡尾酒，两人聊着近来各剧组的八卦，马龙把酒喝到见底，突然觉得味道不太对。杯底有片看上去像薄荷叶的叶子，他之前也没多想。马龙问女演员：“这是什么酒啊？”  
女演员说：“哦，这是他们请的调酒师新搞出来的一种酒，叫catnip，其实就是金汤力，里面加了种能安神的草药，一般的俗名应该叫猫薄荷吧……”  
马龙的脸色一变，皮肤都好像白了一层。  
“没事吧？”灯光暗，女演员也看不清他的脸色，担心地问了一句。  
“……没事。”马龙说。

马龙离开去洗手间消失得太久了。张继科发微信，过了好一阵才回复，说不太舒服，先回房间了。马龙酒量没那么浅，何况他对张继科有点控制狂。张继科跟同伴告了辞，也回他们的房间。拿房卡刷开门，屋里灯暗着，只有虚掩的浴室门里透出灯光。  
“龙？”张继科叫了一声，不听有人回答。他把门关上锁好，外套脱下来，一边解开衬衫上面的扣子一边推开浴室门。  
浴室地上扔着一套西装，马龙的，他们出门之前带着马龙去订的。裁缝边量尺寸边夸马龙比例好，衣架子，穿正装最好看，为什么之前都没做过？马龙倒很局促的样子，就知道问“这衣服回头咋洗啊？”  
现在这套衣服湿漉漉地仍在浴室地上，连同衬衫和内衣，浴缸里放满了水——凉水，因为空气中没雾——水里白色的脊背，弓了起来背对着外面，人像是缩成了一团，在发着抖。  
“马龙？”张继科走过去叫他。  
马龙转过头来看他一眼，眼睛连同眼周都是红的，然而看他的眼神仿佛是不耐烦的，好像在怪他来得太慢了，嗓子里好像发出了轻轻的哼声。张继科忽然觉得这个神情他有点熟悉。  
“马龙你怎么了？”他挽起袖子来，蹲到浴缸旁边，“你哪儿不舒服？你给我看看？”  
他伸手去扳马龙的肩膀。直到这时马龙的神色里才回复一点理智，有点不好意思地想藏起自己的身体——但没来得及。他仰着蜷在浴缸，张继科看见了他腿间的肿胀得异常的性器。马龙的阴茎通红地立着，看上去已经完全硬了，不知道这样已经保持了多久。  
这根东西再怎么硬得耀武扬威的时候张继科也见过。可是它从没把马龙搞得这样难受。张继科一下握住了拳头：马龙被人下了什么药了？可是不对，女演员喝的是一样的酒……这里也没人有道理搞他们两个……  
他有些无措地看着马龙。  
马龙闭着眼睛，在水中挪过身体，伸手抓住了张继科衬衫领子，把人扯下来凑到自己唇边。张继科糊里糊涂地顺从了索吻。  
马龙仍然在抖，呼吸吐息里都感觉得到不满，可是动作却无比轻柔，用舌面勾引他的舌尖，用舌尖轻扫他的口腔，痒得像小猫喝水，而且浅尝辄止，亲了一小会儿就放开了。  
马龙微微睁开眼睛，只剩下最后一点清明，他的眼睛上已经覆了一层水光。“你要是不想要，”他说话是吹气多，发声少，“我自己弄出来。没事的……”  
张继科笑了，抬起只手放在马龙手里把自己的衣领换出来，伸长另一只手臂扯下浴巾，一边拉起马龙一边把他包起来。  
马龙难受得站不稳，刚起身就靠在张继科身上。张继科笑了笑，在他耳边说：“为什么不要？”

在床上对抗着百般阻力给自己扩张的时候张继科才觉得有点后悔。他决定要帮马龙渡过这场不知原因的生理反应时根本没多想，现在发觉也许该多想一想来着——虽然多想了结果可能还是一样。此刻所谓的阻力就是他男朋友，他分开腿躺在床上，给自己润滑扩张，本来就够着急了，马龙还一直拿他硬起来之后又粗又长的东西往他臀缝那里挤。张继科把手退出来想多加一根手指，那根东西就贴住穴口不放，几乎要嵌进去一个头。  
抹了太多润滑液的穴口被蹭得发痒，无知地翕张着吮吸龟头，不知道它邀请的是什么——但张继科是知道的，这种程度的扩张，马龙的家伙根本不可能进得去。  
扩张这件事本来就让人烦躁，平时马龙上他的时候都极有耐心，体贴地刺激他的敏感点，温柔地安抚地吻他。然而现在马龙仿佛退化成了一个贪得无厌的被宠坏的小孩——或者一只小兽，只顾一味地要满足自己涨满头脑的欲望，根本不管张继科一个人做着为了满足他而不得不做的准备。马龙覆在他身上，像饿了几辈子一样一心一意地咬着张继科的脖颈和锁骨，先咬下一口，拿牙扯着轻轻叼起来一点皮肉，然后松开了拿舌头舔吻，像是仔细品尝着味道，然后去锁骨上厮磨，专心致志，好像永远不会厌烦。  
张继科被他搞得眼睛发花，好像奇怪的发情传染了，他觉得自己的身体像是变空了，既等着什么东西来赶紧把自己穿透也填满，又盼着被直接咬碎、一口吃掉、吞进肚子里。他手指挤进了后穴，马龙的东西还是不肯移开，里面没法好好扩张，而他只觉得更难耐了。他想把腿并一并，让马龙离他远一点，可是却只把对方圈得更紧。  
他好像也变成了只有欲望的小野兽。  
“马龙——”他没办法地叫了一声，好像就要放弃，把自己任由对方处置。  
马龙弓起背，眨了眨眼，正面看了看张继科。张继科一瞬觉得马龙的眼神很陌生，像在看猎物，然而他并不害怕，反而感到后穴更兴奋地缩紧了一下。  
马龙猛地弓了一下背。他的性器终于离开了张继科的臀缝。马龙俯着身，鼻尖一路蹭着张继科的肌肤往下移，舌头轻轻舔过胸肌、腹肌和小腹，终于来到趾骨那丛毛发旁边。  
张继科的性器在刚才毛躁的亲热中已经半硬。马龙弓着身，凑近了去闻了闻，没等张继科回过神来，就把头部吞进了嘴里。  
“龙！——”  
张继科腿张得更开了，马龙口交的技术倒是没有忘却，他的口腔湿热紧致，张继科很快更硬了几分。他紧闭着眼睛，因为无法排解的快感呻吟出声。被自己发出的声音提醒了，他想起就算现在爽了，马龙身下那杆东西总还等着捅他。他只好把腿分到最开的程度，伸手下去再伸向穴口。  
马龙这时候好像终于识趣一点了，他一边含着张继科，看着张继科自己手上的动作，也抬起左手，先在张继科囊袋上揉了两下，然后和张继科的手指并着探进洞口里去。  
张继科放松了许多，甬道里的肌肉很快柔软下来。马龙那两根细而软的手指又开始不老实，曲起来四处戳弄，没一会儿就围绕着敏感点打起了转。张继科前面被他吸得起劲，后面被他捅得热乎，脑子里又昏昏沉沉，不一会儿觉得要高潮了。  
而就卡在之前的几秒钟上，马龙突然吐出了张继科的性器。那棍子硬得青筋毕现，被前液和唾液弄得整个湿淋淋的。他又舔下去含了一口两边睾丸，但完全没有到能让他射出来的刺激。他把手从穴口撤出来，连同拉着张继科的手指也离开了那里。体内本来就被鼓噪到高点的空虚感一下沸腾起来。  
张继科觉得委屈，睁开眼看了一眼马龙。而马龙体内那个任性的小兽好像又回来了，又覆上他的上半身，握着肩头要他翻身，做出跪趴的姿势。  
张继科没办法，只有压下浑身的不得劲翻身趴好，把腿分开。马龙在他身后顺着他大腿内侧的肌肉摸了一把，想射又差上那么一点的劲儿又滚过他全身，张继科整个人战栗了一阵。  
马龙从身后覆盖住他整个身躯，像禁锢又像保护，扶着自己那根放进后穴。  
张继科抖得更厉害了。马龙的怀抱让他感觉安稳，于是更是肆无忌惮地表现脆弱。马龙的性器粗壮而火热，被逐步充满的感觉说不出来的好，张继科张开了嘴却发不出声音，直到被完全填满，才打着抖，喘息出了声。  
马龙握着他的胯部，稍微往外退出了一点，甬道里的软肉就细密而温顺地挽留。但他调了角度再撞进来的时候，正不偏不倚擦过前列腺点。快感突如其来，张继科弓着身仿佛缩进马龙的怀抱，紧闭着眼睛射了出来。  
被插射的精液一股股流了许久，到最后张继科觉得全身都软了，双腿打着抖跪不住，上半身也伏在了床上。马龙安抚地吻他的背，顺着肌肉的纹理一下下舔，像之前舔吻他脖颈时一样痴迷，一只手去碰他胸前。然而张继科抖了一下，刚高潮过的身体受不了刺激，这时候去抚触敏感点反而让他难受。  
身后的人握住那髋骨，一点点把性器往外退。张继科神志还没清醒，脸上被汗水和生理的眼泪糊得一团糟，却突然制止他：“别走！”  
马龙亲亲他的肩膀：“你不难受？”  
张继科用力摇摇头。  
刚才高潮的快感还在一阵阵地穿过他的身体，每次袭来，后穴的肌肉就会绞紧那根肉棒。张继科并不想让他离开。马龙的东西结结实实地存在于他身体里，他被填满也被占有，比环抱更让人觉得温暖而且安全。马龙的阴茎显然已经勃起了太长时间，然而他此时也并不着急。他只是紧紧和张继科楔在一起，不带情欲地一下下吻他的后背，像在简单地确认怀里人类的归属。直到过了一会儿，张继科终于喘匀了呼吸，哑着嗓子说：“动吧。”

张继科最后被一边撸弄着前面，一边操着后面，弄射了第二次，马龙才终于高潮。那之后张继科累得倒在床上，就那样失去了意识。午夜醒来的时候身上穿着睡衣，皮肤和下身已经被擦过。酒店的床单没法换，他被裹在一床被子里。被子的另一边没有人。他下地去走到浴室——那里的门缝里还是透出光——又看到合着眼的马龙。马龙裹着那条浴巾躺在没有水的浴缸里，看起来像是睡着了，但是显然实际上并没有，他的下牙床不住地在轻轻抖动。  
张继科走过去拨弄他的额发。“龙，”他轻声说，“别躲着我。还不舒服吗？”  
马龙听见他的声音，这才猛地清醒过来，裹紧了浴巾缩到浴缸更里面。  
“怎么了？”张继科皱了皱眉头，“……哪里不对劲？有什么不能让我知道的吗？”  
马龙低下头摇了摇。“你……弄得你太累了。”他小声说。  
张继科差点没忍住笑了。“过来。”他用命令地语气说。  
马龙下意识想要听话，可是突然停住了。  
张继科于是直接跨到浴缸里，从马龙分开的小腿中间把自己挤进他两腿之中。他跪坐下去，马龙只能曲起腿挂在他腰两边，张继科拿膝盖和大腿顶了顶，就知道马龙又硬了。  
显然马龙也不知道他的症状为什么会严重成这样。因为他的脸红了。  
张继科没说话，往前压下身子吻住了马龙。  
今天他们和平时都不太一样。平时马龙是有条理的人，热衷在床上占据主导权，张继科总是随性的，急躁而温柔。可这一个吻不急躁也不温柔，是个宣布权力结构的吻。他压着马龙，掌握着进退和轻重的节奏，马龙吸吮着张继科的舌头，却始终无法夺回控制，只好被他摆布得浑身发软，像一团丝绸或者棉花。  
他早已经没了再去纾解自己欲望的急切，之前是因为无措和沮丧，现在则是完全服从于张继科的掌握。  
张继科双手按压着他的胸前，让马龙软着嗓子哼叫出声，然后滑下去，握住收窄的腰，胯骨，跟着是挺翘圆润的臀肉。他放开马龙的嘴唇，埋到他胸前去亲乳首，把一边含在嘴里，吮吸之后戳刺，另一边用手指模仿相同的动作。马龙的呻吟变得连续不断了，哼哼得可怜像是要哭，其实意思完全相反，是要他千万别停才对。张继科把另一只手探到马龙身下，马龙自觉地抬起那边的腿架在张继科肩上，后背靠着浴缸壁，手臂搂住张继科的脑袋，低下头用嘴唇印在他脑后的发丝上，有时咬一咬自己的手臂。  
张继科似乎也没一门心思地扩张，进入了两根手指，就开始屈伸着去找马龙体内的那点。按到熟悉的位置以后马龙全身一缩，不受控地叫出了一声，然后拼命扭过脸去。张继科看他的反应，看得心动，凑上去偏要和他接吻。马龙拒绝不了，被他抵在角落里亲，只觉得快要完全窒息，张继科埋在他身体里的手指还在戳刺他的敏感点。  
马龙拼劲全力蹬了张继科的肩头一下。  
张继科放开马龙：“怎么了？”  
马龙眨了一下眼，两道眼泪就哗地流下来。“你进来。”他小声但是倔强地说。或许因为哭腔，比平时更不容置疑。  
张继科的性器基本也完全勃起了。这个程度的扩张对马龙当然也不够。张继科一手搂着马龙一手去一边矮柜的抽屉里找有没有润滑和套子——果然有。他挤了润滑液，顾不上多捂，加了手指快速地给马龙扩张。马龙的嗓子里发出“嗯嗯”的声音，不知是疼还是舒服，看表情不太像是疼。他像用腿勾住张继科的腰，但是每过一会儿就发软脱力。张继科起先帮他托着，之后忙于准备他的甬道，由得他自己挣扎。  
终于到大概可以的时候马龙已经哼得让人无比心焦。张继科把自己的硬挺挤进马龙仍然紧致的甬道，那里又热又湿，张继科猜得到前半夜的时候应该更热。他握着马龙的腰开始浅浅地耸动，只是轻轻擦过他敏感的区域，马龙就不受控地“啊啊”叫出声来。张继科忍不住把他抱紧，低头去吃刚才已经被吮吸玩弄成鲜红色的乳粒。马龙的身体敏感地缩起来，上身在逃避着，下身却把张继科绞得更紧。张继科低头一看，马龙胯下那根通红坚硬的东西，蹭在两人小腹之间，一股一股地冒出了前液。  
他又在马龙胸前亲了一口。  
“今天好乖啊，”他用和平时一样的语气说着逗马龙的荤话，“好浪，下面的嘴咬得好紧，是不是特别想要我？吸得我真爽，真棒，今天特别棒。哥哥喂饱你没有？”  
马龙的脸更红了，弓着背低头想要躲藏。张继科下身冲撞得更凶狠，握着腰伏到人耳边说：“龙……你今天真像只小猫……现在真乖，要听我的话才有的爽，记住了么？以后还闹不闹别扭了？嗯？我操得你爽不爽？”  
马龙突然拔高了嗓音哭叫出声。张继科挺腰的速度更快了，次次都撞上他的敏感点。他把手探下去碰到自己的阴茎，张继科一只手抱着他的背，另一只手也伸下去帮他一起套弄。只一起弄了几下，他就大股地射了出来。张继科也被穴道猛然一绞，又顶了几十下，全数射在马龙身体内。  
马龙的睫毛全被眼泪糊在一起。他侧着头不去看张继科。两人的下身还是嵌合在一起，相连着。他红色的湿润的嘴唇动了动，像是嗫嚅却没有声音。张继科知道他在索吻。  
他俯下身去咬含住那双嘴唇，和他接了一个漫长而缠绵的吻。

-END-


End file.
